


One Shots

by jordaan_paaige



Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Multi, more characters and relationships will be added as i write these, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordaan_paaige/pseuds/jordaan_paaige
Summary: This is just a book of one shots based on a book of writing prompts I got for Christmas.These will probably be mostly Scomiche, but I may write other pairings or some original content too.





	1. Introduction

Hey guys, welcome to my one shot book!!!

I don't write one shots often, but come the new year, I'm going to try to write more for fun.  For Christmas, I was given a book of writing prompts, so I've decided to flip through, choose one at random, and post it in this book.  The majority of these one shots will be around 1,000 words, and will likely be Scomiche unless otherwise stated.  I'm also going to try to post two of these a month, but I'm taking two writing classes next semester so I can't promise I'll deliver 100% on this, but I can promise I'll try.  Lastly, these will all be posted on my Wattpad account as well, so if you prefer to read there, you can find this book on there as well.

Thanks for reading!  
♡ Jordan


	2. The Edge of Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took some free liberty with this one and it's very unedited, so please, let me know if you see any mistakes! The prompts are very open so I'm kinda still creating my own story out of it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Write the Story: A Sales Manager Has Had Enough
> 
> Title from All Time Low's Future Hearts album.

 

Scott hated his job.  It was 10 o’clock on a Friday night and there was a boy wandering through the aisles with a loaf of gluten free bread and a bag of kale.  He was supposed to be closing the market, but instead, he had to wait as the boy, who clearly had no regard for the cashier, finished up his shopping.  He opened the fridge and pulled out a half gallon of almond milk and headed toward the register.  Scott let out a breath and reached out to scan the items he had placed on the ledge, but the boy held up a finger to stop him.

 

“One more thing,” he said and turned quickly to head back to the frozen section.  Scott was amazed.  He hated having to deal with these health freaks who treated him like he was a lowly servant because he was checking out their items when they all went to the same university.  He didn’t understand how he got stuck working at the Fresh Food Market for his work study job when his roommate got paid $10 an hour to sit at a desk and swipe people into their dorm building.  It really wasn’t fair.

 

He glanced down at the time on his phone to see it was already 10:15.  Now he was really annoyed.  Everyone knew the market closed at 10 and Scott didn’t even get paid overtime, so he really didn’t have time for this.  Besides, it was Friday and his old room mate Jeremey was throwing a party.

 

The boy walked back into Scott’s field of vision with a bag of avocados in his hand, but continued to move through the store, inspecting the shelves.  That was all it took for Scott to lose it.

 

“Look kid, I don’t know if you’re a freshman or what, but we close at ten and I have somewhere to be.”  Okay, so he could have handled that better, especially with the look of utter shock on the boy’s face.  He didn’t really look like a freshman, even with his boyish figure and large doe eyes, but Scott wasn’t one to assume.  Or maybe he was.  Whatever.

 

“Alright Asshole,” the boy said, before throwing his avocados onto the counter and crossing his arms across his chest.  Scott could see a couple small tattoos littering his hands and quickly looked away to look him in the eyes.  “I literally just got off of my own job, which I’m at five times a week might I add, and I needed milk, so I came here to get my fucking milk, so step off that stupid pedestal you’re on thinking that the whole world revolves around you and ring up my stuff so I can get the fuck out of here, okay?”

 

That… Was definitely not what Scott expected.  “We’re both workers here, so I really don’t appreciate you taking advantage of me like that.”

 

The boy scoffed and pushed his stuff closed to Scott.  “Oh please, you’ve probably never been taken advantage of in your whole life.  I bet this is your first real job!”  That was true, but what did it even matter?  “All you jocks are the same.  You all think that just because you’re pulling your weight even a tiny little bit, that you’re entitled to be an asshole.”

 

Scott laughed out loud.  “Woah okay there, enough with the assumptions, I’m not a jock and I worked damn hard to get into this school.”

 

“Oh yeah, all those long nights at the gym must have taken a real toll on your social life.”

 

“Fuck you, I graduated high school with a 4.2 GPA and I’ve never touched any kind of ball in my life.  Well actually, that’s a lie.”  He smirked and the boy seemed to register what he meant by the way his cheeks turned bright red.

 

He squinted at Scott, who had just finished bagging his milk and handed him his school ID card.  “If you’re not a jock then why do you look like… that.”  He gestured to Scott’s body.

 

The blonde smirked, taking his question as a compliment.  “I like to go to the gym on occasion.  Helps me stay focused.  I’m actually a music management major.”  He handed the card back to the boy after taking a quick look at his name.  “What about you, Mitch?”

 

The boy blushed again and okay, Scott knew he was an attractive guy, and Mitch was certainly not on the ugly side, but he definitely did not flirt with his customers.  Especially ones he was yelling at two minutes prior.  “I’m also in music.  Producing, writing, singing,” he shrugged.

 

“Would you want to come to a party with me tonight?”  Mitch looked confused.

 

“Um.”

 

“That was forward, wow, sorry it’s just, you’re not at all what I expected and I’m kinda very intrigued.  I’m Scott, by the way,” he added as an afterthought.

 

“You know what, fuck it.  Yeah, I’ll go to a party with you.  I don’t fuck on the first date though, so don’t get any ideas.”

 

Scott tsked and pulled his jacket on.  “Wow Mitchy, who do you think I am?”  He smirked and held the door open for Mitch.  He then flicked off the lights and locked the door behind him.  “Besides, who said this was a date?”

 

Mitch looked up at him through his eyelashes and yeah okay, this was  _ totally _ not a date.  “No one, just making sure.”  The boy smirked before turning to walk to one of the two cars that were sitting in the parking lot; the one that was Scott’s.

 

“Yeah, okay.  Let’s go then.” He unlocked the doors and Mitch got into the passenger side.  This was definitely not how Scott expected to end the night, but he was in no way complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr @/smileyscotty.tumblr.com !!!!


End file.
